


A lady always pays her debts

by harper_m



Series: The Perils of Gambling [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina loses a wager. Time to pay up. Written for Femslash February kink meme. (Updated 02/18/2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lady always pays her debts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was handcuffs. If you were one of the first 430 people to read this, it has since been extended slightly.

“I hope you understand this will never happen again, Miss Swan.”

Emma didn’t doubt it, even if Regina was kind of a master at making ominous promises she never actually kept. But whether she kept this one or not, holy fucking shit she was doing it now.  She was on her knees and naked, with Emma’s handcuffs keeping her hands chained behind her back, and she was glorious. If their roles had been reversed, Emma was pretty sure she could have tried to look as haughty and defiant as Regina did, but she couldn’t have pulled it off nearly as well. Regina was a chest heaving, sneering bundle of fury just waiting to cause maximum damage, and Emma couldn’t wait.

“Maybe you should stay away from gambling in the future, then, because I’m liking you like this. A lot.”

Regina tossed her hair back out of her eyes, and Emma nearly swooned. “As if anyone could have predicted that that insipid creature would have the sense to actually make a half-way decent decision for once.”

“Anyone with eyes could have.” Belle French and Ruby Lucas had been a hook-up waiting to happen since their first meeting, but when she’d made her prediction, Regina had scoffed. “I told you it was a sucker bet, but no, you just had to take it.”

“And now I’m honoring it,” Regina spat. “Or I would, if you would stop gloating and let me get on with things.”

Emma would have continued arguing out of sheer perversity, but she had to admit that Regina had a point. Still, no need to be too hasty. Regina rarely allowed her the luxury of time. She was always sending Emma on her way with a chiding, “I didn’t invite you over for a sleepover, Miss Swan.” Or a, “Well, that was lovely but…”

Well, this was lovely, and she was damned well going to enjoy it.

“Glare at me all you want, Regina,” she said, undoing her belt with short, decisive movements. She pulled it free, the leather hissing against denim, and moved on to the button on her jeans. “We’re going to do this the way I want. Those were the terms.”

“I didn’t agree to being ogled.”

“As if I’m not going to take advantage of this,” Emma said, pants now unzipped and gaping open. She moved to her shirt next, grinning but not pointing out the way Regina licked her lips when it hit the carpet. “Do you understand how seriously hot you look right now? I mean, Christ, Regina. It should be a crime.”

Which was maybe not the best choice of words, Emma acknowledged, when it brought to mind more ways in which her handcuffs could be used. She could have Regina bent over the back of her squad car, legs spread as Emma slid her hands up them. Standard search, she’d say, even as they slipped under the tight little skirt Regina would undoubtedly be wearing, and yeah, Regina would be into it because she wouldn’t be wearing any underwear and Emma would be able to keep on moving higher and higher until…

“I certainly hope there was more to your plan than this,” Regina said peevishly, and Emma snapped back into focus.

“Oh, yeah. Lots more,” she said, unhooking her bra and dropping it beside her shirt. She should have planned better, because it was hell getting out of her boots, much less her jeans, but she knew Regina liked them. Not that she’d ever said anything, of course, but the Mayor had developed an entirely welcome habit of copping a feel when she felt like she could get away with it. She was, apparently, an ass woman. If Emma could manage to find a pair of jeans even more impossibly tight, she’d buy them in a hot minute.

For the moment, though, after some embarrassing hopping from foot to foot, she was naked and completely unwilling to acknowledge the amusement in Regina’s eyes.

“Yeah, okay,” she said, a little breathless as she sat on the side of the mattress facing Regina. “You understand the terms, right Regina?”

Regina’s lip curled. “Of course I do.” She wiggled her shoulders as if to highlight how obliging she’d already been. “I believe I’ve been true to the spirit of our agreement thus far, Miss Swan. As unbecoming as it is to allow myself to be,” her voice lowered to a near hiss, “chained, I will pay what is owed.”

For a moment, Emma allowed herself to imagine a slightly different scenario, with a furious Regina who wasn’t shy about using her magic. She’d come up off of her knees, handcuffs left behind on the carpet, and, then… God, Emma thought, then she’d be in trouble.

She swallowed hard. Regina was watching her like a hawk tracking prey. Maybe she was already in trouble.

“You,” she began, voice unsteady, “you’re going to watch.”

Regina’s look of confusion was entirely gratifying.

“Miss Swan…”

“Watch quietly,” Emma amended quickly.

Regina’s lips flattened out in a sneer and Emma nearly moaned. Fuck, but Regina was hot when she was annoyed.

“I’m not all that good with words,” Emma said, eyes narrowing as she warned Regina to stay silent on the matter, “but, fuck, seeing you like that. You should get to see what it does to me, Regina.”

It hadn’t been part of the plan until she’d seen Regina on her knees. In fact, she’d had a very clear plan, and it had involved Regina’s tongue against her clit as soon as possible. But, this… this was total wank material, and getting herself off while burning into her memory the image of Regina naked and on her knees made it even better. And later, she could get herself off while thinking about how she got herself off while Regina watched, which would be like some sort of cosmic super-wank that she probably wouldn’t survive.

She pulled one foot up so that it was on the mattress and let one hand drift lazily down to rest between her legs. It was probably embarrassingly obvious how wet she was, but she didn’t care. And she was, her fingers slipping over her clit as she tried to find her rhythm.

“You see this?” Emma asked, holding up the fingers that had just been between her legs. They glistened; she should probably be embarrassed by that too, should maybe be thinking about discovering some kind of modesty, but Regina was licking her lips again, so fuck it. Regina was looking at her as if she wanted to devour her, and when Emma brought her fingers to her lips and licked each one slowly, she could have sworn Regina honest to god whimpered. “Just the sight of you like that did this to me.”

She heard the clink of metal as Regina tried to reach for her reflexively and the growl of frustration that followed.

Surrendering any false claim to decorum to which she might have clung, Emma put her other hand on the bed and rocked her hips up against her fingers. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back, but she kept her eyes locked with Regina’s. She gasped, bit her lip, moaned as wantonly as she ever had before, and wondered vaguely how long Regina could breathe that quickly and shallowly before she hyperventilated.

“Regina,” she gasped, her hips positively levitating and her hand moving so fast it was beginning to ache. It wasn’t a question. She wasn’t asking, because this wasn’t that kind of encounter, but the gleam in Regina’s eyes seemed to demand it of her anyway. “Oh, shit. I’m… I’m…”

And she did, nails digging into the sheets as she tried to find something to anchor herself.

“Get over here,” she said, breathless, still shaking. “I need…”

Regina was there before she could even finish the sentence. Emma put her hand on Regina’s cheek, needing the contact, and Regina obliged. She leaned into the touch for an incongruously gentle moment before narrowing her eyes, closing the distance between them slowly, and licking the length of Emma in a long, broad stroke. Emma breathed an unconscious, “Oh, fuck,” as her fingers settled against the back of Regina’s head, curling into her hair, and she tried to keep upright on an arm gone suddenly weak.

As if they were in no hurry whatsoever, Regina marked every square centimeter of flesh she could reach. It was almost soothing, and as her breathing calmed, Emma smoothed her fingers through Regina’s hair, pushing it back so that she could see her eyes.

“All of the shit you put me through is so worth it,” she said on a sigh, unable to look away from the way Regina was looking up at her. God, those big brown eyes, sly in the playful, mischievous way Emma loved best. “I’m just gonna…”

She tightened her grip on Regina’s hair, pulling her in closer. Regina retaliated with a sharp nip of her teeth but settled into her new position, gravity and her inability balance herself with her arms taking away any other choice she might have exercised. Gently, Emma closed her thighs around Regina’s head, leaving her enough room to move but needing the contact like she needed air. She wondered to whom she’d have to sell her soul to make the moment last forever. Regina was acting like there was no need to hurry, all lazy soft tongue and light suction, and Emma was going to lose her mind. She was sensitive still, so very close, but Regina was keeping the orgasm just out of her reach. She had her eyes locked to Emma’s, and from the way she was indulging herself, Emma had the sense that Regina was going to manage to make her beg.

No problem. She definitely wasn’t too proud. “Regina, come on. Please, just… I need you to… Oh, fuck. Just like that.”

If she was shameless, Regina wasn’t much better. The sounds she was making were positively obscene, as if she was getting off on this as hard as Emma was desperate to do. Jesus, Emma hoped she was. She hoped Regina was pressing her thighs together in search of pressure. She hoped Regina was wet and aching and dying for Emma to give her some relief.

So close it was starting to hurt, Emma wrapped her other hand into Regina’s hair and pulled hard. Her hips ground against Regina’s face, searching for pressure at the point where she needed it most, and Regina, for once, was surprisingly obliging. She sucked Emma’s clit into her mouth and teased it with her tongue, and Emma nearly shot off of the bed as a second orgasm, stronger than the first, tore through her. She was pretty sure she screamed, if only because she could hear it echoing through the room, and it took deliberate effort to release her grip on Regina. Fuck, but she could die happy now.

Regina sat back on her knees, licking the taste of Emma off of her lips. She was a wreck, hair tousled, lips red and swollen, and face wet, and Emma would have brought her hand down between her legs and touched herself again if she thought she could handle it.

Later, breathing back to normal though she was still barely able to work her limbs, Emma pulled together enough strength to unlock one of the cuffs, setting Regina free. Not quite sure she would be able to say anything without confessing her undying love – because oh my god, there were very real reasons why people had worshiped at this woman’s feet – she stayed silent, and instead fell back against the bed, closed her eyes, and tried not to cry with how good she felt.

She barely heard the click of the other cuff being removed, but she definitely felt it when Regina dropped them onto her abdomen. They were still warm, solid and heavy against her skin, and she realized she was going to have to retire them. No way she could use them again, not with the memory of what had just happened tied to them so very, very intimately.

“As I said, Miss Swan,” Regina said, standing now, and Emma couldn’t understand how she could be speaking as if her brain was still fully functioning, “I honor my debts.” She paused for a moment, smile suddenly positively devilish, and Emma felt a tickle of fear. “Care to make another wager? I’m feeling lucky.”


End file.
